HM Runaway Ship  ADEK
by Baby Butler
Summary: It has been eight year since the collapse of the Luna Ruins. Was the tragedy really over? Or the start of the end? Rated T for future contents.
1. Dedication

**HM Runaway Ship – ADEK**

Dedicated to my super duper amazing roomies: aika_meow_uy, kat3na_evklid_18, aahonnacsadako, and errychann. Thank you for further inspiring me in creating a wonderful world of fun, fun and FUN! May we continue to be connected even if we part ways.

Dedicated to afer22, and hdiaz312. This project will not be possible if not for your presence.

Also, to my ever trusty roomie, classmate, and best friend, your enthusiastic spirit is more than enough to guide this story to full throttle. Thank you for your support, kelcifrancia.

Characters:

Marshall Malbii

Ferrinhe Rienfleche

Lilybelle Sayle

Mallow Debursque

Rahn Hamomi

Kaia Hamomi

Dr. Arabella Polie

…more characters soon to come!


	2. Introduction: Ferrinhe Rienfleche

**Ferrinhe Rienfleche**

_Can someone like her survive the trial?_

_Who does she think she is?_

_This is an insult!_

I'm used to hearing words like that. Everyone in the village were always talking nonsense about me going after the highest position even though I'm a woman. Is me being a woman who has aspirations an absurdity to them? There were no rules saying women are not allowed to surpass men in their field. There were no rules about women working only inside the house, doing household chores, taking care of the children and attending to her husband's needs. As if women are weak. As if I'm _that _weak.

Of course, in their proud heads, they have guts in facing the wrath of an erupting volcano, slicing the raging tidal wave in half, and facing head on death's scythe. If they said they were, then, how come they were running away from a measly monster the moment they saw it?

"_SCREW THE MEDAL! RUN AWAY!"_

_A couple of men scrambled away from the advancing monster of unknown breed towering almost like two to three persons combined. Their spears and swords thrown away in the midst of their scurrying._

_However, a girl stood her ground and waited for her opportunity to spring her trap and jumping out to snatch the gold medal on one of the monster's horn._

I was trained to do stuff like this, after all. The guy in the weaponry shop taught me how to use weapons, taught me how to hunt and how to fight. His son let me accompany him during his hunts and his adventures, let me set traps, and this and that.

_The girl stared at the now captured prey tangled in her own ambush. With the gold medal in her hand, she relished the feeling of victory which she earned herself._

_With this, she thought, no other shall question what she can do. Everyone shall recognize her as a warrior._

I am indeed a warrior. A warrior who also believed in fate. If something is not yet really bound to happen, then she can respect that and move on.

_She held on the edge of the cliff like a lifeline. After nearly being gashed by free arm of monster she had just caught, the girl slipped and fell in the cliff. If she had not been quick enough to grasp the rocks, she could have fallen to her death. Beneath her, the hard rocks' surface awaits her. They looked like a set of irregular teeth waiting to devour her._

_She should not have exhausted her energy in the hunt. A fatal mistake on her part. Now, she cannot even pull herself up._

If fate really thinks that she is not yet fit to achieve what she wants then…


	3. Introduction: Lilybelle Sayles

I was running. Just running and nothing else. It felt thrilling and new every single time I tried to run. Though the ground soiled the glittery dancing shoes, though the bushes scratched my skin and the expensive silk I wear, though the low branches caught strands of my hair making the intricate hairdo loose, I still kept running.

_The little princess stared at the lively scene in front of her. She sat next to her father, watching the ball and the dance proceed smoothly. They watched the court musicians giving their best in playing a lovely tune to invigorate the guests. It was supposed to be a special day for the princess. However, she stared blankly. Her face seemed to be pale in color than it usual tone. Her usual happy mood seemed depleted of energy and she sat quietly on her seat._

_She was just told that her parent took the liberty to select her husband-to-be and that her engagement to the mystery prince is to be announce during the ball. A double celebration._

The night felt inviting even though the moon seemed to be off – colored. Nevertheless, I continue to run, weaving through the trees and the bushes, jumping over fallen logs and crossing small streams.

_She argued with her father once again. It consisted of giving her the freedom she need to make her own choices. She knew of her role as the princess, the sole heir to their kingdom's throne. However, she wanted to do things in her own little way and in her own pace. She does not want to feel like she was chained and feel like she was being dragged here and there to do this and that. It felt exhausting._

_This continuous bickering is what makes her bitter with her position. She cannot hate her parents. She loves them so much. But she hates her situation. Being royalty is hard. It is probably the reason why she kept on running away from the castle. Even it was only for a short while, she would venture into the nearby forest and kept running in circles._

I kept on running forward and never looked back. Seeing the castle reminds me of the stress being in the position I was when I had not escaped. To me, it felt like a makeshift prison with a bonus of food, clothes, maids and butlers. Remembering it makes my chest hurt and makes it hard to breathe.

This time, I do not plan on ever returning to that place for a long period of time. The pack slung on my back was proof of it. Although my parents' love still had not dwindle, I hope they understand my feelings. Until I found it necessary to come back into the court, I plan on seeing the world and meeting new people. I want to witness the mysteries and legends which I had only read in books and scrolls the library kept.

_Her room was in a state of mess. The closet missing a few dresses. Cabinets opened and their contents disarray. The princess stuffed the pack with some other things before getting another. She needed to hurry in case someone find her. In the middle of her rushing to pack necessities, the little princess came across a small book. It was the a fairytale book which depicts the adventure of a princess which led her in meeting various creatures and different people. She met her prince charming in the end and they lived happily ever after._

I do not know about the prince part but I just want to venture out of my shell and see the world myself. Maybe, I'll find that 'prince' in the middle of my adventure.


	4. Introduction: Marshall Malbii

**Marshall Malbii**

_There was much blood. _

_So many bodies of men sprawled on the stone floor. Blood stained the pure walls like splattered red paint on a dark canvas. The roars of war can still be heard from the outside and cries of men echoes through the silence._

Teacher Kyle knew my father. He was a good man, he said, always on top of everything and every duty. He poured a generous amount of firmness and love to everything he do. He always wore a smile that can plaster happiness to anyone. He has time for anything, his work, his hobbies, his family. When he says something, he never goes back on it.

_The once warm pristine beauty of the sacred temple was no more. Only the dark lamentation of the spirits residing the place was the only presence left as their altar was defiled with the air greed and hatred._

If that was so, then why did father told me to run? Why did father told me to run and turned his back on me? Why did father told me to run, turned his back on me, and let the doors closed behind him? Why did father told me to run, turned his back on me, let the doors closed behind him, and fought the incoming monsters? Why did father told me to run, turned his back on me, let the doors closed behind him, fought the incoming monsters, and be pierced by bloodied swords?

_The girl – child held in the embrace of a cloaked person stilled her squirming when a large gloved hand was placed on her head and rubbed her brown hair affectionately. She turned her watery eyes in front to be met by a sad yet warm smile._

"_My daughter, promise me something."_

But do I know why he stayed behind that place?

Teacher Kyle's words echoed through my head ever since that fateful day. I have the right to be angry at my father. He did not kept his promise after all. And he said, _it_ will be forever, and ever, and ever.

However, it must have pained him to say that. It was his reason for breaking his promise after all. It was not like him to just break promises. He was my father after all. And so I shall honor my promise and shall never back out of it just like what he did.

"_I'm sorry if I will be breaking my promise but you have to live no matter what."_

I never saw him after that.

A few months have passed at a local cemetery, a little girl dressed in black clothing stood at a tombstone in shape of a simple sword. The breeze made her brown hair flutter freely around her face and her skirt ballooned out. She knelt down and placed a lily on the base of the tombstone just above the laid stone placard.

_In memory of Lancemateur Verde and Elimea Ellanie. Beloved parents. They shall be missed._


End file.
